


Whip (Látigo)

by enteselene



Series: Character Bleed [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Season 9
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enteselene/pseuds/enteselene
Summary: El regusto a whisky en la boca de Dean muestra a Jensen un destello de líquido ámbar y vidrio frío como un recuerdo que Jensen no recuerda haber tenido.





	Whip (Látigo)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532432) by [Smilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilla/pseuds/Smilla). 



Dean se va durante el paréntesis invernal. Eventualmente. Es un proceso más bien lento. Jensen se despoja de la ropa de Dean y de deshace de su postura y su acento, y los deja todos en Vancouver, junto con el clima frío. Pero, durante unos días más después del rodaje, Dean sigue caminando a la sombra de Jensen como un fantasma tembloroso. Una mañana, Jensen se mira en el espejo y sólo su cara le devuelve la mirada. Ignora lo despojado que se siente, se rasca la cara, en la que ya ha crecido más bien una barba, siguiendo los contornos de su mandíbula hasta la cicatriz que Dean tiene bajo su oreja izquierda. Se detiene antes de que sus dedos lleguen a ese punto. Es una tontería, claro que la cicatriz no está ahí. El espejo le devuelve la mueca.

—Maldito seas —dice en voz alta. Luego, en un susurro—, No te dije que te fueras.

Durante los próximos días se embarca en una vida que no es la de Dean. Empapa la suya propia con el olor a talco para bebés, sus manos con la suavidad de la piel de su bebé, sus ojos con la forma perfecta de sus labios, sus risas cristalinas. Danneel es una presencia tranquila y estabilizadora; siempre sabe cuándo se ha sumergido demasiado profundo y es capaz de hacer que lo supere con una suave broma o con el roce de su mano sobre su hombro. Pero no es necesario: Jensen tiene el control, su vida está enfocada, la única realidad que existe es la de Jensen.

La Navidad viene y va en un torbellino de familia, amigos y viajes a un ritmo rápido que es realmente revitalizante. Los espejos permanecen en silencio, reflejando sólo su rostro feliz, excepto en el fondo de sus ojos, donde una sombra permanece visible. Y aunque puede ser un truco de las luces, de cualquier caso, Jensen no quiere ahuyentarlo.

En el avión de vuelta a Vancouver, para el primer día de rodaje, se siente inquieto pensando en convocar de vuelta a Dean. Necesitan hablar, necesitan hablar _ahora_. De vuelta en su apartamento, deja su maleta en la puerta principal y arroja su portafolio de cuero sobre la mesa. Este se desliza a través de la superficie pulida, deja una huella a través de la fina capa de polvo, y luego cae al suelo con un sonido amortiguado de suave y costoso nobuk. En su interior hay dos guiones recién impresos, que se forzó a no leer de inmediato, mientras daba de comer a su hijita. Los leyó, sin embargo, a altas horas de la noche, cuando debería haber estado durmiendo; el sueño cada vez más lejos de su alcance con cada línea.

Camina a través de su apartamento abriendo puertas y espiando las habitaciones vacías, como si Dean pudiera estar escondido ahí dentro, en alguna parte. Grita el nombre de Dean cuando no lo encuentra, incluso aunque se da cuenta en lo profundo de su mente que está actuando un poco demasiado erráticamente para que sea saludable. No le importa, no le importa lo raro que pueda parecer si alguien estuviera allí para oírlo.

Se deja caer en el sofá y espera. Ya se siente cansado, el apartamento está frío y en unas pocas horas tiene que rodar. "Vamos, hijo de puta", dice a la habitación vacía, luego se pone de pie, se quita las botas, la chaqueta de cuero, la camisa y los vaqueros, y los deja en el suelo como un rastro de guijarros que hay que seguir hasta el baño. Se para desnudo frente al espejo, quedándose congelado, esperando a que Dean aparezca. "Cobarde", dice a su propia cara. "¿Crees que puedes esconderte mucho tiempo?"

Abre la ducha y espera a que el agua se caliente, espera a que el baño se llene de vapor y caliente su cuerpo. Cuando eso no sucede y el agua sigue helada maldice, recoge sus vaqueros del suelo y se pone su chaqueta de cuero, no se molesta en ponerse la camisa. No hay nadie en el pasillo fuera de su apartamento, y eso es bueno porque está descalzo y está seguro de que, si alguien lo viera ahora mismo, sabría lo fuera de control que está.

El viaje en el ascensor hasta el sótano y la fila de temperamentales calentadores de agua es demasiado largo, pero aún lo es más el viaje de vuelta a su apartamento. Para cuando vuelve al baño tiene la carne de gallina; sus pies y manos están helados. No debería sorprenderse de encontrar a Dean pegado al otro lado del espejo, con la cara borrosa por el vapor en la superficie plana, pero es así. También se siente aliviado y no puede evitar una sonrisa de bienvenida.

—Necesito una ducha —dice—. Puedes venir o quedarte ahí —esta no era su idea de hablar, pero le da la sensación de que es lo que debería hacer. Sigue sus instintos con Dean y eso nunca ha salido mal en toda la vida que han estado... ¿juntos? Sido lo mismo? Dean se separa del espejo, el agua y el vapor se fusionan en una forma sólida, como si fuera el clímax de algún tipo de truco de magia o espectáculo de luces. Jensen espera hasta que Dean se hace real del todo y luego se mete en la ducha, se enjabona las piernas, el pecho, la cara y el cabello. El agua caliente hace que le duelan los pies fríos hasta que están calientes y rosados.

—Este jabón huele como una funeraria —dice Dean. No se mete en la ducha.

Jensen responde levantando el dedo medio, los ojos cerrados para que el champú no le escueza los ojos.

La ducha es más rápida de lo que le gustaría, pero el tiempo se está quemando como una mecha corta, el tiempo corre para todas las cosas que tiene que hacer y pronto, pronto no será capaz de hablar más, su voz se ahogará en la de Dean. La idea en sí misma hace que su corazón de un salto una, dos veces.

Se seca con una toalla y camina hasta el dormitorio. Cuando va a abrir las cortinas para dejar entrar el pálido sol, Dean dice:

—No.

Jensen lo entiende. Dean no quiere un lugar bajo el sol. Dean no cree que se lo merezca. Ha hecho su hogar en la penumbra de los pensamientos de Jensen. Jensen ha leído los malditos guiones y ha contado las líneas de Dean y sólo hay silencios donde debería haber habido palabras y conversaciones silenciosas dentro de la cabeza de Dean que pasan desapercibidas, una botella de whisky o un espejo como único testigo.

—Ven aquí —dice Dean y está sentado en la cama de Jensen como si fuera suya—. Pareces tenso.

Jensen cae sobre Dean de costado con una risita taciturna, lo empuja hacia atrás hasta que está tumbado sobre su espalda.

—No soy yo quien renuncia a su propia vida —dice sin una pizca de amargura.

Dean lo besa entonces, implacable y exigente hasta que Jensen se lo permite, hasta que Dean se cansa y se derrite de nuevo en el colchón y relaja sus extremidades, flexibles músculos duros debajo de Jensen. Hay un regusto a whisky en la boca de Dean que muestra a Jensen un destello de líquido ámbar y vidrio frío como un recuerdo que Jensen no recuerda haber tenido. El beso tiene la misma textura de un sueño; _toda_ _la escena_ es como un sueño desarticulado. Jensen estaba seguro de que Dean aún llevaba puesta la ropa hace un momento, pero ahora está desnudo, la piel y las cicatrices al descubierto, y esa nueva marca en su antebrazo roja como una llama ardiente. Su polla está dura.

—¿Ya sabías lo que podía pasar? —pregunta Jensen mientras besa la fina piel de la base de la garganta de Dean.

La voz de Dean está tan cansada cuando responde, baja y grave como si viniera de más allá de una tumba, ya a dos metros bajo tierra, tal vez aún más lejos.

—Me tomas el pelo ¿verdad? Después de todos estos años, ¿todavía te sorprende que se vaya a la mierda así? ¿Nos ha salido bien alguna vez? Tío, no me digas que esperabas que condenarme a mí mismo terminara en días de sol y rosas —mira fijamente a un punto más allá de Jensen, rascándose el brazo y la marca como si le picara o le doliera—. ¿Qué pasa contigo? —continúa–. Creía que serías feliz de tener una historia diferente para interpretar.

Jensen no sabe cómo decirle que la historia es siempre la misma con Dean, con o sin guión, planificada o no. Sí, él esperaba... Entonces muerde el pezón a Dean, más fuerte de lo que pretendía, más fuerte de lo que Dean se merece. Su mano agarra la polla de Dean y la descarga de placer se le sube a la cabeza como una inyección de adrenalina.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que habrías luchado para cambiar las cosas —dice Jensen—. A sangre y fuego. Habrías luchado. — _Si no estuvieras tú en la línea de fuego, habrías luchado._

Dean no dice nada y Jensen se alegra de que se esté tomando su tiempo para pensarse la respuesta antes de responder. O tal vez se está perdiendo a sí mismo en el movimiento ascendente de la mano de Jensen sobre su polla, en la dura fricción de sus cuerpos unidos. Es difícil decir qué hará Dean, aunque ya se ha vuelto tan predecible para Jensen. La palma de la mano de Dean está fría contra la parte baja de la espalda de Jensen, incluso cuando su piel comienza a enrojecer, se vuelve brillante con el sudor. Se mueve lento y sinuoso y con la gracia que guarda escondida bajo la montaña de camisas y camisetas y chaquetas y armas como algo que es demasiado suave y precioso y que se extinguiría fácilmente si estuviera expuesta a la luz. El orgasmo llega rápido, vertiginoso y sorprendente, y se estrella contra Jensen junto con el ensordecedor torrente de sangre que le golpea en los oídos. Un atronador ruido blanco en su cerebro.

Follarán más tarde, si tienen tiempo, pero por ahora esto les quita la ansiedad. La escena cambia abruptamente, como suele suceder en los sueños, y Jensen se encuentra acostado junto a Dean, mirando al techo en las alargadas sombras. Necesita respuestas, pero Dean parece contento de permanecer quieto y en silencio, sus cuerpos en contacto por los hombros, las caderas y los muslos. Jensen no sabe cómo preguntar de nuevo, pero tiene que hacerlo porque es la vida de Dean la que va a interpretar.

—En realidad no soy un ser vivo —dice Dean, finalmente—. ¿Y tú? ¿Crees que puedes cambiar un guión que ya está escrito? —se mueve tan repentinamente que Jensen no puede reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido y queda atrapado debajo de Dean, entre el espacio de sus brazos y piernas, una jaula de carne y hueso. El beso es un tierno roce de labios—. ¿Realmente crees que puedes influir en el resultado? No depende de ti. No depende de nosotros.

Es difícil responder bajo el intenso enfoque de la mirada de Dean. Debajo de la resignación hay un desafío que Jensen quiere ganar, pero su garganta está seca con palabras que necesita decir y que salen ásperas.

—Puede que tú no seas un ser vivo, pero yo sí.

Dean está perplejo, y la distracción es suficiente para que Jensen pueda cambiar su posición, para ponerse encima, atrapando a Dean dentro de la jaula de sus propios brazos y piernas. Es como el juego del espejo al que siempre juegan.

—Necesito saber por qué ya no luchas. Necesito saber por qué no te defiendes. Y necesito que me dejes ser tu voz.

—Jensen... —es la primera vez que lo llama por su nombre. Un reconocimiento que Jensen no esperaba—. Ya sabes por qué.

Jensen lo sabe. Asiente con la cabeza.

—Entonces déjame luchar por ti.

No hay suficiente espacio para que Jensen luche, pero encontrará una manera: una expresión de sus labios, más sarcasmo en una línea, la inflexión correcta de la palabra correcta. La cara de Jensen puede contar la historia. Es un actor después de todo. La oferta permanece abierta y sin respuesta y se diluye hasta el estado de ensoñación en el que ambos caen después de follar. Cuando suena el despertador Jensen se despierta.

Abre las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz de las farolas y en la penumbra rehace su cama, se viste. Ahora está un poco mareado, pero pronto se acostumbrará a la doble realidad que le rodea. Como una foto sobreexpuesta, que le muestra lo que ve él y lo que ve Dean. Un látigo golpea el corazón de Jensen y la adrenalina inunda su torrente sanguíneo. Ahora está listo.

 


End file.
